Commonly, at various gatherings of people, hats are provided as a promotional mechanism for an organization. For example, at a trade show, a business may hand out promotional hats with the business's logo, thereby facilitating advertising for the business. Additionally, at various outdoor activities, the promotional hats with the business's logo further provide a form of protection from the elements such as weather. Accordingly, it is advantageous for the business to hand out hats and for the people to receive the hats. However, there are various disadvantages associated with promotional type hats.
One disadvantage is the cost associated with producing the hats because the number of people may be numerous. In order to ensure that the hats are relatively inexpensive, the hats may be commonly made of inexpensive materials, such as, paper. However, hats made of paper are commonly thin, structurally weak, may require some assembly, and may have an appearance that is not representative of hats (i.e., not aesthetically pleasing). Accordingly, often times, the hats made of paper may not be reusable and end up being discarded even before the end of the gathering resulting in an undesirably short advertising effect.
Thus, a need exists for a hat that overcomes at least some of the above disadvantages.